


The Hobbit - Imagine: Lindir teaching you how to play the Harp.

by MegzWills



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harp - Freeform, Harp Playing, Lessons, M/M, Music, Musical, Teaching, can be read as male or female, harp lessons, imagine, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir teaches you how to play the harp, which results in you sat on his lap as his hands guide yours over each note until you learn them by yourself. </p><p>Based off: Imagine Lindir teaching you to play the harp, sitting on his lap as he guides your hands. </p><p>This can be read as a male or female reader, as the readers gender is not stated or implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hobbit - Imagine: Lindir teaching you how to play the Harp.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry it's short, and nah I don't play the harp. I know little about it which is why this may be a lil messy, so sorry if I get some harpy facts wrong.
> 
> Also, requests and prompts are open. Comment here or ask me on my tumblr: http://megzwills.tumblr.com/

"Sit," Lindir said.  
"I can't, you're in my seat," you frowned.  
"On my lap,"  
"Are you sure? Isn't it inappropriate?" You asked.  
"I am teaching you how to play the harp, there is nothing inappropriate about it," Lindir replied. You shrugged and sat down on his lap, your back hovering by his chest, stiff as ever.  
"y/n, relax. You cannot play if you are this uneasy," Lindir said from behind you.  
"I can't help it, I'm nervous!" You replied. You felt his hot breath against the back of your neck as he sighed, followed by his hands gripping against your waist as he pulled you onto him more. You let out a small, shocked squeak as he did so, but he ignored it. Lindir then took your hands and placed them over yours, so the palm of his hand was against the back of yours. His soft, relaxed hands pressed against yours, and you zoned out for a second as you looked at them; they were bigger than yours and so much more elegant, even though they were just hands.  
"I will guide you, y/n," he said. "Keep your hands against mine and do what I do. Now, let me teach you a simple tune. Keep your foot pressed on the first pedal."  
You looked down to see the three pedals which you'd completly forgotten about and pushed down on it, keeping it down in place.  
"Good. When playing the harp, always play from the middle. Give the strings a firm pluck, the harder you pluck, the louder the sound."  
"Alright, got it," you replied. As much as you wanted to enjoy the lesson, you were more distracted by the teacher - you definitely weren't going to learn anything. 

Lindir moved one hand to either side of the harp and pulled it back so it was resting against your shoulder. He then moved his head so it rested on your other shoulder, meaning he was able to see. So now you had the harp on one shoulder, Lindir on the other, sitting on his lap and his hands on yours. You were starting to question his teaching methods.  
Lindir then began, moving your hands to pluck six of the strings which let out a simple melody, though some of the notes came out softer than others as you were still nervous and not plucking them properly.  
"Calm, y/n. Focus on the strings you are plucking," he said softly against you.  
You decided to give it a proper try and focused on where he was moving your hands, and eventually you picked up the notes and rhythm.  
"Good," he said again in a soft tone. His hands then moved off yours and you instantly felt the cool air against the back of your hand. "Now try by yourself," he added.  
You sighed lightly before attempting the tune again; the first few times you got a note wrong, but corrected yourself and continued to repeat the tune, your fingers softly plucking against each string.  
"Good," he purred.  
You then began to feel a tug against your hair, and you quickly stopped.  
"What are you doing?" You asked.  
"Braiding your hair behind you so it does not get in the way, if that is alright?" He asked, seeming a little nervous.  
"That is fine with me, as long as you don't interrupt my serious harp playing," you joked as you went back to playing. Lindir lightly laughed as he continued to braid your hair, tying it loosely around the end.  
"Now let us add more notes. I will show you the next six note then you will repeat them with the other six."  
"I'd rather you do it like before," you replied. He sighed again then took his hands in yours; they were just as warm and soft as before. 

He played the same tune as before, but added another six notes on the end, leaning forwards to catch the end note as it was thurver down the harp. He repeated it again a few times, moving your hands with his as he played.  
"Got it?" He asked. You nodded and took over, his hands moving away. As soon as his hands rested on your knees, you jumped slightly, causing you to play the wrong note. He quickly moved them away.  
"I'm sorry, I did not mean to harm or offend you, y/n," Lindir quickly replied, his voice shaking slightly in fear.  
"Lindir, you didn't harm or offend me, you just spooked me a little bit. You can rest them there, I don't mind," you replied, picking up the tune again. He hesitated for a moment but placed his hands back on your knees, and slowly rested his chin on your shoulder, watching as you played the tune on repeat.  
"You are getting good. Maybe by tomorrow you will be playing for Elrond," he joked.  
"That's very unlikely," you giggled. "Maybe in a few years, yes." You felt Lindir smile against you as he took your hands in his again.  
"Now, for these next three notes you will move your foot to press against the middle pedal."  
Lindir then began playing, adding three notes on the end, of which you moved your foot to push the middle pedal.  
"And then for these next five notes, you will put your foot on the far pedal." You nodded before he played the tune again. Your foot starting off on the first pedal, then moving to the middle for those three notes, and then the end for the next five. You repeated the tune a few more times to memorize it, Lindirs hands still guiding yours. Then, as you continued to play, Lindirs hands moved off yours to rest on your knees again, as he watched you play, your feet and fingers moving at the right times as the start to a beautiful song.  
As you continued to play, getting more used to the song, Lindirs arms slowly moved to hug lightly around your waist as his chin rested on your shoulder, your cheeks touching. The mix of Lindirs touch and the harp music was soothing and comfortable, making you warm inside. 

"Lindir," a recognizable voice called out, and you felt Lindir tense and panic behind you. You both looked up to see Elrond standing in the doorway.  
"My Lord Elrond!" Lindir replied, moving his hands and head away from you, unsure if he should push you off.  
"It is late, the both of you should be sleeping," Elrond said as calm as always. You then realized that it was late, the moon was up in the sky and the stars shone as bright as always. "You can continue teaching tomorrow, but the both of you should be at rest."  
"Yes my lord, right away." Lindir replied before tapping your hip so you would get up. After you got up he quickly scurried to his feet and put the harp and stool away, stopping in the middle as Elrond told him to walk you to your room, before saying goodnight and walking back off down the hallway.  
"You don't have to walk me to my room, Lindir," You told him as he finished putting the harp and stool away.  
"I must, it would be an honor, and the lord has requested it."  
"Alright then," you shrugged. 

Lindir did his usual thing where he would tuck his arms behind his back as he walked, something he had picked up off Elrond. He spoke little on the walk, though your room was not far. You could tell he felt nervous and a little ashamed that Elrond had caught him like that, though Elrond did not seem fussed about it but was more concerned on how the two of you were up so late.  
"Why was Elrond up at this time?" You asked as you walked down the hallway to your room. "What was he doing?" you added.  
"The lord usually reads a book in his office before bed. He must of got caught up in it, not realizing the time," Lindir replied.  
"Must be a good book," you shrugged.  
"Of course. Elrond has the finest taste in literature, I do not blame him for getting caught in it."  
The two of you stopped outside your room, Lindirs arms still behind him. You took your room key out your pocked and unlocked the door before turning back to him.  
"Thank you for tonight, teaching me and walking me to my room," You smiled. You saw his pale cheeks turn rosy as he tried to keep eye contact with you.  
"It was my honor to do so. We will continue tomorrow, if you like?" Lindir offered.  
"That sounds good," you smiled, he smiled back.  
"Well, y/n, goodnight," he said. Lindir placed one hand over his heart and bowed, moving the hand slightly outwards. It was the usual elvish hug, coming deep from the heart and passing to another.  
"Goodnight, Lindir," you said as you did the same action before walking into your room, watching him walk away as you shut the door. 

Tonight was perfect, and now you got to spend another night with him, maybe even more after that. Everything was perfect, as perfect as the him.


End file.
